


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by estelraca



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca
Summary: Urara works hard to create a proper Christmas celebration for Hikaru and herself, hoping to make Magitopia feel more like the home it's supposed to be for them.  Post-series.
Relationships: Hikaru/Ozu Urara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2019)





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etcetera_kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/gifts).



> This couple is adorable, and I was thrilled to be able to write something for you. I hope that your holidays are good!

_Dreaming of a White Christmas_

Urara double-checks that the oven seems to be heating properly, then turns back to the cake batter that she's been working on for the last ten minutes. She's almost done, and then it can go into the pan and bake while she works on figuring out the chicken. After that she can do some cookies, and—

"Whoa!" Smokey's voice comes from above her head, and Urara looks up to see the cat-genie hovering just over her right shoulder, eyes gleaming as he studies the food she's working on. "Give me some."

"Not until it's cooked." Urara frowns at Smokey. "Assuming chocolate's all right for you?"

"Why wouldn't it be all right?" Smokey looks affronted as he tries and fails to grab a bit of batter from the bowl.

"Because you look like a cat." Urara sighs. "But you're not, so you can have some, but again—" She smacks the offending fingers with her spatula. "Only when it's done."

Smokey sulks as he pulls back. "What's the big deal?"

"It's Christmas. I'm making a Christmas celebration for Hikaru and me." Urara blows out a breath as she finishes scooping the batter into a cake pan so that she can safely ensconce it in the oven.

"Riiiight!" Smokey bounces around the kitchen, looking here and there. "First Christmas in Magitopia, huh?"

Urara nods, not trusting her voice. Which is silly, because she has no good reason to be upset. Sure, it's going to be her first Christmas without her family around, but the holiday has always been something of an oddity for their community anyway. For the Japanese population of their town, Christmas is a time to spend with lovers and small children; for the more typical Americans, it's a huge festival; for the native Hawaiians it's sometimes one or the other or none of the above.

Her family always liked any excuse to celebrate—to give each other small gifts and create feasts for everyone to participate in. It will be strange not to be with them, but everyone has their own events going on, it seems, and Urara figures she needs to get used to celebrating the holidays in Magitopia.

She needs to get used to a _lot_ of things in Magitopia. She's been working on it, bit by bit. She's been working on making her house into something more like she's used to—having Hikaru figure out how to install the kitchen was a huge step in the right direction.

It will be a good holiday. It will be her and her lover. It will be a chance for them to reaffirm that they're happy with the decisions that they've made.

It will be a chance for her to assess how Hikaru reacts, and make sure that she hasn't misread any of the situations.

Urara has been working as her thoughts run in circles, slicing up chicken and beginning to heat oil so that she can cook it. It won't be the same as picking up a proper KFC bucket, but her family made their own meals often enough that it will still feel appropriate to the holiday.

Smokey manages to steal one of the pieces of raw chicken, scarfing it down before she can stop him. He makes a face when he's done. "I think it tastes better when it's cooked."

"Most things do." Urara's voice is all cool exasperation as she finds the cat-genie's lamp and marches it out of the kitchen. "You, stay here. If you don't, I won't let you have any of the cookies and cake and chicken when it's done."

Smokey gives a piteous little cry. "You wouldn't do that! I'm an important part of this family."

"You are." Urara strokes him between his ears. "But you still need to behave."

Smokey sighs deeply, retreating back into his lamp, but he doesn't try to follow her back into the kitchen.

Did Urara even _like_ cooking all that much back on Earth? It was something that the family did; it was a part of the routine. She liked _shopping_ , and she did her fair share of cooking, but did it have the same draw that it does here?

Probably not. Part of the draw here is that it's _familiar_. It's something that she can control. It's something that she _understands_ , which seems to be true of precious few things here.

When she agreed to live with Hikaru in Magitopia, it had seemed like an easy answer. Live where the source of magic was? See the beautiful, immortal beings that were at least half her ancestry? Get to know them better, and hopefully get to know herself better? Get to know her _husband_ better? What possible down sides could there be?

Everyone had been incredibly nice, both in her family and here in Magitopia. They have _tried_ to make her feel comfortable, and Urara has tried hard to fit in. But still... it's impossible not to notice, in a thousand little ways on every day, that this is not her world, and these people are not human.

The cake comes out of the oven, replaced by two trays of sugar cookies. Urara busies herself making frosting in different colors as they bake.

She's just finishing up putting the last sprinkles on the last cookie when the door to their house opens.

Urara recognizes Hikaru's footsteps even before he calls out that he's home. Her voice rises before she can think better of it, offering the rote welcome home.

Hikaru comes into the kitchen moments later, Smokey right behind him. He takes in the results of her work—a basket full of fried chicken, a beautiful loaf of homemade bread, the chocolate cake, two trays worth of sugar cookies—and just gapes at it all for a moment in amazement. "Urara, did you do all this?"

"Yes." Urara folds her hands together in front of her stomach, trying to sound matter of fact rather than shy. "It's Christmas, so I thought... we'd have a nice celebration."

"Thank you." Hikaru comes forward, one of his hands moving to her face, the other to her shoulder. "You are so incredibly thoughtful and sweet. You should have told me you were planning this—if I had known, I would have been home to help."

"No, that's fine. I—I wanted to do something nice for you." Urara can feel her cheeks heating, her voice starting to tremble. "To show you how grateful I am to be here for you."

Hikaru frowns, his eyes studying her face as his thumb slowly massages her cheek. "It's a wonderful gesture. Grand and spectacular. But you don't have to work yourself so hard. I know that you've been studying a great deal, and I'm happy to help out with anything."

"I know. I just—" Urara feels the words building up in her chest, and try as she might she can't clamp them down. "Hikaru, are you happy having me here?"

Hikaru's eyebrows both shoot up. "Of course I am. What brought that on?"

"I saw..." Urara looks down at the floor, her fingers fiddling together. "Yesterday, I saw... I saw Yukiel hugging you, and I thought..."

A furrow appears on Hikaru's brow as he considers what she's saying. Then understanding dawns, and he hastens to put both his arms around her. "You saw me and Yukiel yesterday, and you thought there was... something romantic there?"

"Either that there had been, or that there _could_ have been..." Urara leans into Hikaru's chest despite her mind telling her it's not the wisest thing to do, relishing the familiar feel of him, the familiar scent of him—warm grass and a perfect day. "I know you're a lot older than me, and that Magitopia... it's not like my world."

"It's not, but I know enough not to hurt you like that." Hikaru threads his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "I love you, Urara. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else—more than I ever imagined I could love someone. You are strong and brave and smart, and I don't think I ever could have imagined someone as wondrous as you before I met you. You've saved me more times than I can count. I am _ecstatic_ every day that I am with you."

"Then... Yukiel..." Urara feels silly still wanting more reassurance after what he said, but she can't help reliving the moment she accidentally saw the two of them together, Yukiel grinning as she wrapped her arms around _Urara's husband_.

"I asked her to do something, and it pleased her very much to be able to assist me. We've been friends for a long time. She missed me when I was a frog, and she's glad that I'm living here again and that she can give me a gift." Hikaru takes a step back, his hands sliding down until they can grasp Urara's fingers firmly. "A gift I would like to show you, if you'll come with me."

Urara blinks, caught off guard. She doesn't resist when Hikaru tugs her forward, out of the kitchen and towards their living room.

Towards the enormous window in their living room, and the _snow_ that is falling steadily outside.

"Oh." Urara breaks away from Hikaru to run forward. She's almost forgotten what normal weather is like—the thrill of never knowing what one will see when you look outside, of having to pay attention to weather stations rather than just being able to trust that magic will make each day as beautiful as it is supposed to be. "Hikaru, how—why—"

"It's one of the things that comes easiest to Yukiel, and I thought it would be appropriate, given the celebration happening on Earth right now." Hikaru smiles, clearly pleased with himself. "Everyone desires a white Christmas, right?"

Urara returns to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herself against him. "It's definitely in a lot of songs, but I have to say it's something Hawaii never really gets. But still... thank you. It does make it feel more like home."

"You're very welcome." Hikaru kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry you've been feeling lonely, and I will make it better in whatever way I can. But know this—there is a reason I use the name you gave me over any of the ones I used to have. I am _Hikaru_ , Urara, and now and forevermore I am _yours_."

Urara's face is too hot, her skin too tight, her body too light. How could she have doubted Hikaru? How could she have wondered if he wanted someone else?

"We should go visit your family soon." Hikaru whispers the words into Urara's ear. "I think it will help."

Urara considers and then nods, still not moving away from Hikaru's side. "I would appreciate that, I think. I... I miss them, and Earth."

"We'll see about going as soon as possible, then. But first..." Hikaru sniffs. "Did I hear something about there being a Christmas feast?"

"I said a celebration. If you heard feast, it was probably from—" Urara looks around. "Where's Smokey?"

They both rush back to the kitchen, arriving in time to save one tray of cookies and at least half the basket of fried chicken from their cat-genie's maw.

It's still more than enough for a holiday feast, and Urara finds herself relaxing and laughing and honestly smiling for the first time in what feels like too long as she and Hikaru make plans for the next few weeks.

Living in Magitopia is different than living on Earth, but she has the absolute best husband in the world, and she's certain they're going to make things work no matter what stumbling blocks appear in their way.


End file.
